1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical outlet box adapted for positioning over a pair of electrical wall outlets and secured to the wall and having a slotted lockable cover on the box adapted to receive an electrical cord terminating in a plug for registry within an outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is provided because of the high rate of home and business thefts. In most thefts, articles of an electrical nature are the most sought after such as televisions and radios, etc. At the present time, removal of such articles by a thief is a simple matter of unplugging the item and taking it.